


Coming Up

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's Christmas was awful. Of course a posh black car would show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



Greg walked out of the smoke-filled bar and wasn't surprised to see the posh car idling beside the curb. He stomped out his cigarette before getting into the vehicle.

Mycroft asked, "Having a happy Christmas?"

He didn't answer. Mycroft knew. 

Mycroft held his hand, stroking the palm of Greg's hand with his thumb. They sat in silence as they drove. Greg leaned into the plush seat, feeling perfectly content.

As the car came to a stop, Mycroft leaned over and kissed his lips. It was brief, but everything Greg needed. "Come up?"

Mycroft nodded.

Perhaps, his Christmas was turning around.


End file.
